Children of Caine
by Thoth101
Summary: The Kindred. They are all around you. Their world is now being threatened. Nameless fear. Rival clans. What happens when they now have to band together to ensure the survival of their world?


Children of Caine Book 1 : Flesh and Blood  
  
He was seated in the crimson velvet armchair, staring, just staring, at the open fireplace. The fireplace was alive with warmth as flames danced about the wood. He rested his chin upon his hand. A thumb and finger cupping the square jaw in thought. It seemed there was always something to think about. The door at the far end of the lavishly furnished room was opened. A dark- haired man in a gray suit walked in, carrying a silver tray. Upon it, a crystal wine glass, filled with a dark substance. "My Prince, your... wine", the man in the gray suit announced, as he neared the one in thought. He offered the wine glass and it was taken. "Thank you", the Prince said appreciatively. He dismissed the other man and was alone again. He sipped the dark crimson liquid in quiet. Once again he was interrupted from his thoughts. This time by a man in a dark navy suit. He appeared to be in his late thirties.His dark brown hair only had a few stray gray hairs through it. Though that was the way he had always been since the day of his embrace. "Evening Dorian", greeted the navy clad man. The Prince rose from his chair. He took the older man's hand in a firm but friendly handshake. "David", said the Prince coolly, acknowledging his sire. "Dorian, I come to you with an important matter." "Well?" "Miss Auriane. She has a request." Dorian turned back to the fire, staring into the flames. His childe Auriane. He had sired her almost three hundred and sixty years ago. "Continue David." "She wishes to sire." "That young lawyer, correct?" "Yes. Young Master Rayne." Dorian had to think hard. Embracing a mortal was not something to be decided upon lightly. He made a decision. He would speak with his childe first. "Bring Auriane to me, David. I will speak with her." "As you wish Dorian." David bowed respectfully, and turned to leave the room. "And David? ", Dorian called out to his sire. David rotated back around to face the blonde-haired prince. "Yes?" Dorian smiled warmly. "Good to see you old man." David smiled in return. He simply nodded and continued on his way.  
  
Moments later, there was a soft knock on the door. The Prince opened the door. She was slender creature. Her green eyes looked out from under her head of red curls. Dorian stepped aside and motioned for her to enter the room. He offered her a chair, which she declined. "You wished to see me Dorian?" "Yes", he paused, "David tells me you wish to sire." It was a moment before she spoke. "That is correct." He didn't speak for some time. He was thinking about this young Master Rayne. Ramses Rayne. Father was a head of a large corporation, that dealt with everything from law to any other number of business dealings. Mother was an established author, historian, Egyptologist and did the occasional spot of teaching. Young, healthy, determined businessman, as well as a damn good lawyer. He would, for all intensive purposes, make a fine Ventrue. "He is a fine choice for your first childe." Auriane did not speak. Dorian turned to face her. "You may sire him. But he is your responsibility. He messes up and I will be holding you accountable, and punishable. Teach him well our rules and our way of unlife. We cannot risk a break in the masquerade." Dorian paused again. "Bring him to me once it is done Auriane." She smiled and bowed. "Thank you my Prince." He nodded and dismissed her.  
  
Auriane left the room quickly, her long green coat billowing out behind her. Dorian watched her leave. After the door closed, the Prince turned back to the fire. A new tenth generation kindred was about to be embraced.  
  
Ramses Rayne. His raven-black shoulder length hair was tied back neatly. His blue eyes watched right hand turn a scotch glass on the table repeatedly. He hadn't really consumed much of the alcoholic amber substance. He was waiting for someone. She had called him earlier that night asking to meet him at his apartment. She said she had a most important matter to discuss with him. He wondered whether he should change. He looked down at his untucked black shirt and suit pants. He had tossed the his red tie and suit jacket over another chair hours ago. He decided he couldn't be bothered and took another sip from the glass. He had met Auriane through the office. She had been a secretary for an important client of his father's firm, Rayne and Sons. Ramses was one of three sons to follow in father's footsteps. They had become fast friends. But nothing more. Even though she was indeed quite pretty, he simply did not see her that way. He rubbed his smooth hairless jaw in thought. What on earth could be so important at this time of the night. He checked his watch. It read twelve past eleven. A knock at the door. He looked at the door for a second, hesitated, then went to answer. Upon opening the door he found it was Auriane. She greeted him and he showed her in. "So what's wrong?", he asked quickly. His curiosity begged to find out what was so urgent. "Oh nothing's actually wrong Rayne. I just have an important, er, proposition for you", she replied. Ramses frowned. He casually sat at the round dining table. He motioned for her to sit. She did. She looked at him for a few moments. She proceeded to remove her green coat. Underneath she wore a suit jacket with a skirt and green shirt. Ramses noticed that she almost always wore something green. "Well, what's this proposition?" "Do you want to live forever Rayne?" He looked at her blankly. "What kind of a question is that?" "Just answer me Rayne. Given the chance, would you take the opportunity to live forever?" "Well, I guess so. I mean, who wouldn't?" She nodded and looked down at the table in consideration of his answer. "What's going on Auriane? Why the bizarre round of midnight pop quiz?" She raised her head again. Her long red curls sat neatly around her face, framing it. "I am going to give you an eternal gift Ramses Rayne." He was confused. And looked it. It happened so quickly. One minute he was sitting at the table. Next he was on his back. Being pinned down by Auriane. Considering her petite frame, he had no idea she was so strong. "What the.?", he began. She focused on his gaze. Her eyes seemed lighter in color than before. She opened her mouth to speak. "Welcome to Clan Ventrue Rayne." She roughly turned his head to one side and held it there forcefully. She dropped her face to his neck. He felt something sharp, like teeth, pierce the flesh of his neck as her lips closed upon his neck. She had bitten. She had actually bitten him. It took him a few moments to realize she was actually sucking now. He could feel warmth trickle down his shoulder to the carpet. Then it struck him. She was drinking his blood. He struggled under her grip. In his ears he could distinctly hear the beating of drums. Heartbeats. He could hear his heart beating as if it was actually in his head. He felt weak. Growing even weaker by the second. Everything was fading, spinning. He heard a voice whisper softly as he lay helpless on the floor. "Drink Ramses. Drink or you'll die." Warm drops hit his face. Dripping slowly at first, across his cheek, making a path to his mouth. Then it was quicker. He licked his lips. It tasted like blood. He kept licking and sucking his lips. Something that felt like an arm, pressed against his mouth. His mouth opened and clamped around an opening where there was more warmth flowing. He sucked. It was blood. But he couldn't stop. He kept swallowing the warm mouthfuls of Auriane's blood. As had been done to him. After a few moments, Auriane pulled her wrist away. She watched the cut she made on herself heal quickly and disappear. She stood up from the floor. He was still lying on his side, breathing heavily. His mouth and neck covered in her blood. He opened his eyes. His calm face suddenly twisted in pain. He groaned and writhed, racked in physical agony. He felt like he was burning up all over inside. His head. He heard that loud drumming of his heart beat. It started to slow down till he could hear it no longer. The burning pain continued. She watched from her seat on the lounge. Watched him change. Watched his mortal-self die. Watched him be reborn. He stopped moving. He no longer breathed heavily, for now he ceased to breathe. He could see her across the room. His vision blurred. Then he saw nothing. She watched him pass out. Auriane took out her cellphone and dialed. The other side answered. "It's done", she said.  
  
Ramses awoke. He felt groggy. His head hurt. His body felt strange, almost alien. Inside him there was this terrible ache. Like a burning, down in the depths of his stomach. He winced and clutched his abdomen. Sitting up, he looked around. It looked like a bedroom. Upon examining his surroundings, he noticed something. The details of the room seemed so much more clearer. More noticeable from even across the room. His eyes felt different. He heard voices that seemed far away. With one hand still holding his abdomen, he stood up from the bed. A wave of pain inside him forced him to his knees on the soft rug. He heard the door open. Someone grabbed his shoulders, pulled him back and lifted his head. The top of a large bottle touched his lips. He felt warm liquid fill his mouth and he swallowed. The burning feeling was not so severe now, but it was still there. Still aching and twisted inside. The other person slid out from behind him. He opened his eyes. It was Auriane. "How are you feeling Rayne?" He blinked. He was confused, a little frightened. "What did you do to me?" She tipped her head to one side. "I gave you a gift". She answered finally. "You are Ventrue. You are Kindred now." Venture? Kindred? These words were foreign to him. He did not understand what they meant. "I'm a what?" "You are Kindred. A vampire. You are the newest edition to the clan called Ventrue." He was confused. A vampire? "Is this your idea of a joke?" She shook her head. He wasn't believing it. Surely it was a joke. She probably drugged him or something. This wasn't real. Was it? His head still hurt. Then he saw flashes of what she did. Of what happened to him. The utter agony afterwards. He slid a hand to his chest. Nothing. He couldn't feel anything. No heartbeat. He looked up at her. "What the fuck have you done to me? Where's my heartbeat? Why do I feel like I am burning inside?" She sighed. She sat down on the floor in front of him. "You can't feel your heart because it no longer beats." She continued. "You are a vampire now. I made you. We call ourselves Kindred. We are split up into clans. Kind of like families. I have made you Ventrue. That pain inside you? That's the hunger. Because you are so new the hunger is so much more painful. You will need more blood. Only blood will take that pain away. You are Kindred now." He didn't know what to think. Ramses watched her use a translucent nail to cut open her arm. Blood, thick and red, flowed. She offered her arm to him. "It'll make you feel better Ramses." He stared at her arm. At the blood. He lowered his mouth and began to drink greedily. After a few moments she pulled him away. "Enough. Lest you cause me harm. I will show you how to hunt, to feed, later on." She paused. "Now I must show you to the Prince." "The who?" "The Prince of the city." More bewildered expressions. "Most cities have a prince. A ruler so to speak. Someone who keeps the clans and the Kindred of each city in order. So they don't break the masquerade or they destroy each other basically. The prince can be male or female. This city's prince is one of our own. A Ventrue prince, by the name of Dorian Van Morgan. Perhaps you've heard of him?" Auriane's smile had a hint of mischief about it. But Dorian Van Morgan? He was only one of the wealthiest, if not THE most powerful man in New York. If not the east coast. Anyone with half a braincell knew who he was, or at least of him. Van Morgan the businessman was legendary. Shrewd, but respected. And feared. But Dorian Van Morgan a vampire? And Prince of the city? Ramses wasn't even sure if he believed what had happened to him yet. Let alone that one of the most powerful men alive was one of them too. Ramses put his head in his hands. This was all too much. "Come", said Auriane eventually, "Lets get you out of those clothes and into something more presentable." Ramses looked at himself. His shirt was terribly blood stained. He nodded. She helped him off the floor and lead him to a wardrobe. He opened the doors slowly and examined the contents. Designer suits, and shirts in black, white, red and navy blue. He chose a black suit with a shit of the same shade. Auriane combed his hair back neatly for him. He looked ready. She lead him down the corridor, into an elevator which went up one floor, and then down another long corridor. They stopped at a set of double doors. Auriane turned the speak. "Ready?" Ramses shrugged. Auriane knocked, hesitated for a moment, then opened both doors. She entered the room and beckoned for Ramses to follow. The room was large, beautifully furnished with rich rugs and velvet furniture. Shelves as high as the room were loaded with books of all genres. Some resembled relics rather than books. At the far end of the room, there was a warm fire. A large crimson chair, with its back to Auriane and Ramses, was facing the fire. So far, all that was visible of the prince, was an arm resting on the chair. "Dorian?" The prince stood up from the chair. He turned to face the pair. "Ramses Rayne, may I present Dorian Van Morgan. Prince of the city." Ramses, unsure of how to greet the prince, just bowed his head courteously. Surprisingly, so did Dorian. Dorian was about the same height as Ramses. He possessed almost white blonde hair, slicked back and cold, gray eyes. Like steel. He was dressed in a black suit, and the way he held himself, so regally, one might've thought he was born exactly how he was now. "Welcome Mr Rayne," Dorian greeted eventually. "Leave us Auriane. I will return him to you later." She nodded and left quickly, closing the doors behind her. Dorian glanced at Ramses up and down. He turned and returned to the crimson chair. There was another the same just to Dorian's left. Gesturing with a hand, he offered the chair to Ramses. "How do you feel?", Dorian inquired. "Not the best." "It's to be expected. You've had quite a night." They stayed silent. Both watching the flames. "Will it feel better?", asked Ramses, breaking the silence. "The first will never leave you. You will feel it every minute. All you can do is feed it, satisfy it, if only temporarily, every night. For the rest of your immortal life." Ramses stared at the floor. This was all feeling a little too real to be a joke. But at the same time, too unreal to be believed. Inside him, it felt something was trying to claw its way out. "You have an interesting name, Ramses." "My mother. She was an Egyptologist. She was in love with Egypt's ancient past. She wanted me to have the name of a king, so she named me after one of Egypt's greatest kings." "Fitting. Now that you are Ventrue." "What is this Ventrue that you and Auriane keep calling me?" "It is your clan. There are thirteen clans. Each clan possess certain characteristics. Auriane is a Ventrue. She made you. Her blood is within you, thus, you are Ventrue as well. Our clan is mostly made up of businessmen, aristocrats and nobles, and the like. People of breeding." Ramses had so many questions inside his already aching head. "The masquerade?" "It is what keeps order in this world. It is what keeps our kind safe, as well as the safety of mortals. Mortals can never know we exist. If the masquerade was broken, they would hunt us down. It is one of the cardinal rules of the Kindred. Never reveal yourself and break the masquerade. Such an act is punishable by Final Death." One of the doors opened. David entered the room. "Ah, David." David approached the seated pair. As David neared, Ramses stood up. "Ramses, this is my sire, David Blackwood. David, meet our newest clan fledgling, Ramses Rayne." David shook Ramses hand, observing the younger man's appearance. At least he has the appearance and the background, of a Ventrue, David thought to himself. Now let's see if he has the heart of one. 


End file.
